


Back To Life

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: {Y/N} shows Jordan her scars of the past as the pack tries to figure out what he is. Even when no one, not even herself know what she is.





	Back To Life

{Y/N} was called to Derek’s loft by Lydia, she showed up to see that Deputy Parrish was there, a good friend of hers that she had a crush on.

“ Hey {Y/N}.” Jordan said with a smile, {Y/N} waved then sat by the window sill, feeling the markings on her body slightly burning.

“ This is a little out of my experience. There might be something in the bestiary. Did you try Argent? “ Derek asked Scott as {Y/N} looked at the moon, his voice was soothing, as a best friend to {Y/N}, he comforted her, but they remained friends.

“ I don’t know where he is.  We don’t even know what {Y/N} yet and she’s high on the list.” Scott replied, {Y/N} didn’t need to be reminded, she was worth 20 million on the Deadpool.

“ Okay, hold on. What’s a bestiary? Actually, that’s not even my first question. Just… Just tell me one thing. Are all of you like Lydia? Are you all psychic?” Jordan asked aloud, {Y/N} snickered, she wish she knew what she was.

“ Psychic?” Derek asked as {Y/N} kept staring at the moon.

“ Yeah. Not exactly.” Scott replied, {Y/N} turned to see Scott had made his eyes glow, but she returned her focus upon the moon, but she was drawn out by Jordan’s voice.

“ What’s a Kanima?” Jordan asked, {Y/N} turned to see the group near the couch.

“ We’ll get back to that. Just know that everyone like us, everyone with some kind of supernatural ability is on the dead pool.” Scott said as {Y/N} then once again tuned everyone out, but was once again brought out by something moving close to her, it sat next to her and {Y/N} saw it was just Jordan.

“ So, Scott says you don’t know what you are?” Jordan asked, {Y/N} blushed and nodded.

“ Sadly not, but I know one thing.” {Y/N} said as she removed her jacket, revealing that she wore a tank top, but Jordan’s eyes trailed her arms and collarbone.

“ The marks?” Jordan asked as he saw not marks but multiple scars, claw like, swirling like or straight up burns, each one prominent against her skin.

“ Ever since the car accident a couple years back, I have gain scars from the fights.” {Y/N} confessed as Jordan went to touch, but {Y/N} pulled away.

“ Sorry, I just don’t trust people to touch them.” {Y/N} confessed, Jordan nods.

“ How much are you worth?” Jordan asked, {Y/N} looked up and sighed.

“ 20 Mil.” {Y/N} replied before glancing at the moon, Jordan when slightly wide eyed, why would anyone try this?

“ Let me take you home.” Jordan offered, {Y/N} smiled, the two left the loft, as Jorden drove {Y/N} home, he got small glances at her, but soon arrived at her home.

“ Thank you.” {Y/N} whispered before leaning over and placing a small kiss upon Jordan’s cheek, he smiled, {Y/N} got out and went inside her home.


End file.
